DNA Mimic
|image =DNA Mimic.jpg |caption =DNA Mimic concept art |name = |species =Bio experiment |nicknames =Mimic |height =Indeterminable |length =Indeterminable |weight =Indeterminable |forms =Several |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Zilla Junior |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Trust No One |roar = }} The Mimic is a shape-shifting monster that appeared in Godzilla: The Series. Appearance In its natural form the creature is a gelatinous grey mass of flesh. If it encounters another lifeform and makes physical contact it can assume that creature's form through genetic sampling. History Created by a French Scientist who eventually became "Unsound", according to Philip the creature was created as part of a hybridization experiment. Its original purpose was to facilitate the hybridization process of combining DNA to create new lifeforms. However the creature soon developed a mind of its own and was sealed in a drum and abandoned in the Amazon. It was accidentally released by a treasure hunter years later and began roaming the jungle in search of its counterpart so it could replicate itself. H.E.A.T. was soon alerted of the situation and went to the lab to kill the creature, unaware that it had capture Monica and was impersonating her. It soon was able to cause dissension among the members of H.E.A.T. because they no longer knew who was real and who wasn't. However, the creature had a higher body temperature than the original, therefore they were able to expose its cover. It mimicked Elsie, turning into a giant, two-headed copy after being hit by the anti cellular harpoon dart. By measuring each creature's body temperature, Nick was able to discover which was the mimic, and was able to kill it. Abilities *Shapeshifting - The creature is capable of transforming into any living organism it has encountered. *Genetic acquisition - The creature is able to absorb and store the DNA of anything it comes across. Weaknesses *Heat - Since the creature has a higher body temperature than the normal 98.6 in humans it is easy to discern who a Mimic is through proper testing. *Genetic Virus - There is a special Virus that the H.E.A.T team specially designed to rip the creature apart at the genetic level. While it didn't kill the monster it weakened it enough for Zilla Junior to burn it to death. Gallery Craven Mimic.jpg DNA Mimic Forms.jpg Trivia *The Mimic pays tribute to the short story Who Goes There?, which was about an alien lifeform that was able to imitate the DNA of any living being it touched. It was the inspiration John Carpenter's The Thing. *At the begining of the episode "Trust no one" there is a "chimera" in a glass jar, in the same building where the DNA Mimic was found. This could sugest that the episode was inspired by the plot of the original American Godzilla remake, scheduled for 1994. There is a creature called "The Gryphon" started out as a silver blob that could assimilate other creatures and "mold" them into a new one. Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla: The Series